Dante Ahn
Dante Ahn (Kor: 안단테) is a student at Reincarnation High School. Due to bad behavior, he has been in the Student Detention Center for over 2 years. His father had killed his mother and him by eating them. Appearance In his humanoid form, Dante has bony, black tail and four horns. He has heterochromia in his eyes, with red on his left side and purple on his right side. His hair is purple on the right and black on the left. He is usually seen wearing shorts, a white shirt, a black jacket, black shoes, garter socks, an oversized black collar, and a harness-like item over his chest. He also has single, black helix piercing in his left ear. In his P.E. uniform, he wears a black and white pullover and black pants that stop below his knees. Personality He is mischievous and sly as he frequently sneaks outside of the detention center and plots revenge for the Red Eclipse Festival. He is good at putting up a more cheerful, innocent front for the staff and students so as to hide his evil intentions from them. However, he can make mistakes as seen when he accidentally mentions Fire Dogs to Dicarius. History Dante used to be a good student with a good attitude. After taking a memory capsule, he discovered that he was the son of an evil sea serpent and gained his full powers. Without explanation, the teachers told Dante to keep it a secret. His "so-called friends" eventually found out and began to blackmail him, saying that if he helped them pass the next test, they would keep it a secret. At some point, his friends blamed all of it on him. Dante never got the chance to explain himself as no one would listen. He stole his friends' memory capsules in retaliation. Under the impression that Dante was becoming evil, the staff placed Dante in the student detention center. This upset him and he swore to get his revenge. Plot Dante would often leave the detention center to find "pets" for his plan. Over time he developed his plan for revenge. During this time, he also failed his repentance test twice. He began his plot during the Red Eclipse Festival but was eventually killed by the Grim Reaper. He died wondering and asking his mother if he did the right thing. Relationships Abilities and Skills Intellect: Dante is said to have gotten good grades in his first year. He is also perceptive, taking note of Dicarius's injury and attacking it in his final battle. He also knows how to appeal to others' desires. This is shown when he entices Chiyeol to join him by telling him can get revenge. Sea Serpent Physiology: In his sea serpent form, he can fly, lift a human with ease, constrict his enemies, and even bite another sea serpent. Shadow Shape-shifting: This allows him to transform himself into a shadow. This ability allows him to dodge and teleport easily. Power and influence: When he visited two infernal spirits in his first year, he raised his hand and they trembled in fear as a result. Because of how powerful his father is, he has power over infernal spirits and used to command them. Trivia * Dante's art figure design is shown before Dante shows up in English version of Refund High School.LICO post: "This is the #Dante #Mook #Aru SD version." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Students